


[vid] Heel on the Shovel

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Justified
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Guns, Other, US Marshal, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You reap what you sow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Heel on the Shovel

Heel on the Shovel  
Artist: 16 Horsepower  
Fandom: Justified  
DL available [here](http://www.gwynethr.net)

Streaming:  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Killa for the amazing song editing.


End file.
